User talk:Zerak-Tul
You have (last change). |}} Featured Wikia Do you think perhaps we should message the current active members as a reminder to vote for the Featured wikia? I know it might be a bit much, but I think we should take all the measures necessary. Johnnyriot999 19:25, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :It couldn't hurt, I think - but most people will see the notice I put up (will keep it up unless someone complain about it). So might be a bit of a hassle to message alot of people, when we can hope that whoever would care to vote, will just do so after seeing the notice. Zerak talk 19:30, 5 June 2007 (UTC) New Template I saw that new template you created about the edit count and put it in my profile as well. Hope that's alright with you. Johnnyriot999 05:06, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Me too, nice work! Fw190a8 16:47, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::Of course it's alright, and cheers Focke! Zerak talk 18:46, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks I love the site, just found it tonight. Very happy about the canon-only rule (otherwise it would be far too confusing to have to sift through all the differing timelines, weeding out all the times some drow ranger killed Drizzt and Elminster, etc.) as it was the primary factor in joining. Looking forward to doing some editing, seeing as how it's much easier to catch the mistakes other people make (while always making my own in my own work, of course, heh). Since I will only be editing/writing in English, should I try an use American English or British (as I haven't run across "color" "colour" or "armor" "armour" yet)? Oh, and very sorry about any and all formatting mistakes, as it will take me a while to get all the wiki tools down. :There is no set in stone rule for color vs. colour, but Wizards of the Coast is an american company so the consensus has been to use american-english for the sake of consistency. But looking through the wiki you will be able to find both english and american spelling. Don't worry about formatting mistakes, we all make them. And lastly, glad you enjoy the site, we do too :) - Zerak talk 10:49, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::On American vs English, I would say that in article text, it really shouldn't matter, just use whichever comes naturally, but where article names are concerned, like +5 armor of the cookie-eating beholderbane dragonkin (yes, I made that up), we should go with the spelling used in the original source. Fw190a8 15:05, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :::Mmm, cookie-eating beholderbane :) --Fizzygoo 03:21, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Descriptions I have a question regarding descriptions in articles. I was told that I should not quote from any source at all (something I have to keep in mind every time I write an article; too many college papers under my belt). But what should I do when I add a character, clothing, or other description? I could quote it and add proper citing or I could paraphrase it, but the problem of paraphrasing a description is that it can't always be done; by changing the words the description is often changed entirely. How should I approach this? Heaven's Agent 17:08, 2 September 2007 (UTC) So far I've been trying to leave out detailed parts of descriptions, and focusing on the basics (for a good example of what I mean, look under the Avatar heading in the Hathor article). Even though this allows more freedom with the words I choose, there's no way to truly summarize it from the source and it still resembles what's in print. That said, I make sure to properly reference the source; I'd prefer not to have to leave descriptions out of an article entirely. Heaven's Agent 18:43, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Magazine Citations Is there a standard format or template for citing information from "Dungeon" and "Dragon" magazines? Also, are there any concerns in regards to including images from these printings (fully citied, of course). - Heaven's Agent 06:23, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :You'd be looking at Template:Cite dungeon and Template:Cite dragon 87.51.3.201 10:08, 9 September 2007 (UTC) So has the use of images from the magazines simply never been considered? I've been thinking about the topic further and came up with a couple more questions. Is content published in "Dragon" considered cannon? Now that it's put out directly by Wizards of the Coast, I imagine new articles will be, but I don't know how much cross-checking Paizo did before publishing an article (despite it's claim of containing 100% Official Content). What about information in "Dungeon" magazine? Since the adventures are usually fan-made, I doubt they can be considered cannon. However, I don't think we should exclude this information, either. Maybe we should create a non-canonical banner for articles containing such information, similar to that utilized for video game content? -- Heaven's Agent 22:04, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Clickable Map Zerak-Tul, i wrote an article about The Shaar since it was in the top 50 of missing articles. 16 links pointed to Shaar, so they are now taken care of. But, after that i browsed the clickable map, and it points to The Shaar instead of the Shaar. What is the best course of action to take? Since The Shaar is the name of the region, would we have to revise all the 16 articles pointing to Shaar to pointing to The Shaar (and moving my article to "The Shaar") or should we revise the clickable map to point to Shaar. Although it's more work, I think the former is the proper way. Before I set the wheels in motion, I would like to hear the general opinion in this matter. :Hello Caelis, I have revised the map to link to Shaar, as yes, we have a rule that advises articles should not be started with "the", there are a few exceptions (e.g. "The Ride" which would make no sense of you just refered to it as Ride). But from what I can tell, Shaar and The Shaar are both used, so we could just make the latter a redirect. Good catch by the way, and remember to sign talkpage comments with four tiddles (~~~~) so we all know who we're talking to and thanking :o) Zerak talk 15:25, 21 September 2007 (UTC) ::Ha, thanks, Zerak. Well the thing is, I keep forgetting the four tildes. I have been home for three days due to the flu, so i had time to add a bunch of articles but a side-effect of having a headache is I keep forgetting stuff like adding category, adding tildes and making all other sorts of stupid errors. ::Well, renaming the link redirecting from the map to "Shaar" makes sense. I guess "The Shaar" and "Shaar" are evenly used to describe the region, especially in the novels. I think the sourcebooks always use "The Shaar". ::Let's get back to bussiness, and see what article I can come up with. Happy editing & writing to you!--Caelis Moonflower 19:18, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :::Hope you kill that flu mate, and glad to have you here - don't worry about cosmetic errors, this is a team effort after all :) Zerak talk 19:27, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Green Eggs and Ham, the Breakfast of Champions Just a quick suggestion. That table you have at the bottom of your User Page seems a bit oversized. I tested it, and if you change the width from 100% to 75%, it looks much better. Peace. --Gabeth 18:14, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Collapsible spoilers I don't think it will be possible because Wikipedia has a special "collapseTable" Javascript function, but that isn't available to us at Wikia. Perhaps if they add it though... I'll see if I can put in a request for that with the Wikia staff. Fw190a8 15:56, 28 September 2007 (UTC) User box thingamabob Zerak, i saw the cool 'location' box you (and other frequent editors) have in your 'user box'. I tried to add one myself, but appearantly The Netherlands doesn't have a template. Or am i doing something wrong? :I've created a Netherlands template for you, you can find it at Template:User Netherlands, enjoy! :) Zerak talk 21:34, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, mate! I inserted it immediately, and now my userbox breathes super-coolness! ;)Thanks--Caelis Moonflower 18:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Don Bassingthwaite I believe the Don Bassingthwaite article was about an authour who contributed to Realms of the Dragons. I'm not sure about the accuracy of the article though. Johnnyriot999 20:43, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :The full deleted content was :Imo it's better to have the red link than such a sub-par article. Zerak talk 15:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome! I've taken the article from wikipedia about Don Bassingthwaite in here. ::One question: Is it possible to somehow see the tools/links area on the left of the page that I know from wikipedia (which includes "what links here")? Daranios 18:00, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot, changing the skin helped. I feel more comfortable with that now :-). Daranios 16:21, 20 November 2007 (UTC) User page Very cool templates on the user page Zerak! Just out of curiosity, what is that angelic dude an image of? Johnnyriot999 08:31, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I believe it's inspired by the Seraphim and Tyrael from Diablo II. Zerak talk 15:11, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Text color on main page I would like to request that you make the text color on the main page black, against the white background, so people using the Gaming skin can read it. The Gaming skin uses white text. --avfanatic (talk) 22:35, 18 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Hey mate Thanks! Fw190a8 17:57, 2 December 2007 (UTC)